The Swirl of Your Abyss
by TheSoundofMusicandLove
Summary: Discovering the Goblin King novel in the attic, twenty-two year old Sarah finds her younger self coming back to life. In a series of dreams, she visited by the Goblin King himself and thrust back into the world of make-believe, will she finally change her mind about Jareth's proposal. After all, a lot has changed from when last young Sarah entered the Labyrinth...
1. Chapter 1

"Sarah." It was a husky murmur that beckoned her from the etched contours of her sleep or drove her deeper into the swiveling clouds. She never could tell anymore. Her spine tingled as again her name was ushered out into the spaces surrounding her, a dreamed up land that she had so desperately wished real. Her heart trembled, the heavenly voice circling her in a swirl of wind. Why did it sound so familiar? And why did she feel like she could bend to the will of such a faceless voice? In a daze, she turned, unable to stop herself. In a sudden burst of silvery light he appeared just as the book had said. In all his finery he towered over her; muscular and proud. His eyes a strange, wolf-like blue in one and a molten honey-gold in another surveyed her and as they gathered an intense twinkle, he prowled towards her, like a predator closing in on its prey and perhaps that was exactly what she was...

Bolting up right, Sarah clutched at her chest, almost as if it would cause the chaotic flutter to subside. It was the same dream she continued to have since she had discovered the book in the attic. Looking down at her lap, she found the worn lump. It had slid down from her stomach in her sudden rise from sleep however, it was not unusual finding the thing next to her when having such dreams. She would often fall asleep reading the **_Goblin King_ **and perhaps it's close proximity was what resulted in her dreaming of the holder of the title. Pushing the blanket away from her, she contemplated returning the thing to the attic. Taking a hooded look towards the dilapidated spine of the novel, she heaved a sigh. Something told her she was completely helpless to it's aura; unable to break from it.

"I suppose you're unaware of your charm and if you aren't you certainly take pride in luring people in" she scoffed in a half heart manner. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she moved towards the window across the room and touching a hand against the pane, unlatched the window and swung it open. The night air soothed the heat that had rose in her face and calmed the pound in her temple. Looking out at the night sky, she watched the shades of blue condense and blend with each other, making it impossible to identify where one ended and another started. The twinkle of the starts beamed a silvery white, yet the outlines of their hew held a soft gold. The whole of the night sky served to remind her of her dream and turning from it, she almost missed the shadowy creature perched on a branch in a nearby tree. Almost.

As quickly as her head had turned, taking in the scenes outside her room and swiftly brushed past the outlined creature in the tree, just as quickly it had snapped back focusing on the night owl that sat and looked back at her. It's wise eyes seemed to gleam at her in amusement but shaking her head in the absurdity of that, she narrowed her eyes at it and hurriedly closed her window. Hesitating to draw the curtains, she chastised herself and for extra precaution drew the dark curtains and moved back towards her bed. Placing the book on the other side of the room, she settled on avoiding it for awhile.

Little did poor Sarah know, she was already too far gone...


	2. Chapter 2

The early rays of light that pierce through her window startles her to wake and blinking back sleep, Sarah sits up. There's that feeling of being watched again. She's gotten to know the feeling fairly well now and brushing back the covers, she rushes to the window. Expecting the odd barn owl to be sitting on the near by branch, she draws back in surprise when she doesn't see it. A slight frown settles on her brow and shaking it, she turns away from the window at the light scratch on her door. The new pet she had recently found wondering the backyard-a black cat-brushed itself in warm affection against her leg and picking her up, Sarah, murmured a greeting. With the company, it was easy not to think about the empty house. Toby was away, a long time before boarding school closed for vacation. Shutting her mind down before it went to her deceased parents, she turned back to the window. Perhaps avoiding the book was working after all. Her mind accused her then, it having been only a few hours since she last touched the thing. Putting a lid over her thoughts, she placed Salem on the floor and moved towards the bathroom. A warm bath and some breakfast would help lighten her mood, maybe afterwards she'd be able to finish up her article for the local magazine. Looking back at the fat fur ball rolling around her bedroom slippers, she decided to take it to the park. They both needed the fresh air.

The steam followed her out the bathroom and leaving to door open to air out, Sarah moved towards her closet. It wasn't much of anything anymore, but she took pride in knowing that whatever it housed, she had bought with her own hard earned cash. Something her father would have been proud of to know. Shaking her head, she gathered an ice blue wrap blouse and a ripped jeans. It was her favorite casual look and it was an outfit that had been worn through the creation of some of her most popular works. Perhaps it would bring her some luck. It wasn't long before she was out the door and gently nudging Salem forward she chuckled as the cat sulked in a very human like manner. It's luminescent eyes studied her and sensing the distant glum that perched on her shoulders, it carried about preforming some very humorous antics, some of which were quick in cheering the girl up. Trudging proudly, Salem rushed ahead, as the green of the park ahead came in sight.

Rushing to keep up with the cat, Sarah clutched at her tote bag and the snack she had packed for them both. She turned around a bend and halted as she saw the cat, who sat on it's hind legs in the middle of the bridge, waiting for her. Smiling, she acknowledged that this was her favorite place too and tossing the clever little fur ball a treat, she moved over the bridge and towards the wooden bench under the Spanish moss tree that leaned elegantly over the small pond. There were small groups of ducklings swimming about on the green surface of the shallow pond and pulling out the little piece of loaf-bread she had walked with, she crumbled some and threw it at the few pigeons that wandered by. Setting the dish Salem ate from, she poured the playful cat some milk and heard the purrs do gratitude as she turned to the unfinished article at hand. So very enraptured, Sarah missed the swoop of the creature and its silent settlement on a close branch nearby. She continued on unaware as the owl observed her, all the shields she would normally have hid behind cast away; revealing a very vulnerable young beauty who had long but forgotten the Kingdom of the Goblins.

It continued to watch as she guiltily cast the writing pad into her bag and pulled out the worn novel she had been opening more and more frequently now. Jareth knew a cry for when he saw one, but the thought of letting this woman back into his world scared him or at least made him uneasy. She was the first to deny him and now he wasn't sure he could resist temptation a second time around. He smiled however, remembering the way she dreamed of him at night and the pleasure he took from giving her only a glimpse and nothing more. It made that odd little tingle in his heart subside and he wondered, just what kind of adventure would it be to beckon her and call her back into his world. Mentally shaking his head, he refused the thought, knowing that it would only give rise to chaos.

However as he was drawn out of his thoughts and focused back on the girl, Jareth sensed that sadness that had been surrounding her for awhile slowly settle in. Something happened to the little black coal that laid beneath his chest as he watched her frantically blink brushing back unkempt tears. Maybe it would not be such a horrendous idea, his mind quipped. His cynical humor rose and he figured since he loved torturing himself, he might as well...


End file.
